


Poison

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus knew there was something to be said about being on his knees in front of his boyfriend, but he guessed the effect was lessened slightly when he was on his knees because he hunched over the toilet, desperately trying not to throw up into it.</p>
<p>Sickfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

Magnus Bane was magic. He was a warlock. He could turn people into frogs, he could be invisible with a glamour, he could scare off ugly poodles with a single glare. His eyes were slitted like a cat's, his own cat helped to pick his boyfriends (or girlfriends), he was the plaything of the Nephilim. He could fight demons and summon demons and he had a demon father. He'd been to London, he'd been to Hell, he'd been to bed with Alexander Lightwood (it was lovely, thanks for asking). A snap of his fingers would mean he would never go without shampoo in the shower or coffee in the middle of a job that was too stupid for him to deal with without the aid of caffeine. He liked glitter, he liked Lapsang Souchang tea, he liked going to the movies and having pizza nights and he especially enjoyed Peru, even though he technically wasn't allowed there anymore. He'd been through four-hundred years of life and he thought that he had touched death. He'd lost friends and he'd found friends. His favourite brand of hair gel was still Ricky's, although the price had hiked and it was $ _4._ 50 now, instead of $3.99, and his favourite past-time was watching BBC programmes with Alec because the British always did it better. He liked having parties, he dealt with unruly vampires, he could heal injuries with the twitch of a finger.

But.

He _couldn't_ handle a simple case of food poisoning.

Damn mundanes and their undercooked, tainted food.

Magnus tried to focus on Alec's fingers rubbing circles on his scalp, instead of the way that his stomach was churning. He knew there was something to be said about being on his knees in front of his boyfriend, but he guessed the effect was lessened slightly when he was on his knees because he was hunched over the toilet, desperately trying not to throw up into it. Again. For the umpteenth time. (Maybe it was more like five.)

"It's better in than out," Alec murmured, fingers scratching lightly at his scalp. "You'll feel better."

"No, I won't," Magnus groaned. About an hour ago, he had gotten so bored in between vomiting that he'd started spontanously changing the colour of the toilet water. Right now, it was neon blue. "Alec... remind me to never finger-snap fast food here again."

"Remind me to never eat anything you finger-snap here again," Alec muttered.

Lucky Alec, who'd eaten at the Institute yesterday. Magnus had decided to be lazy, as he generally was if Alec wasn't going to be home for dinner, and finger-snapped food to his place. Oh, he regretted it. He regretted it at approximately nine-thirty-two at night, when he and Alec had been in a rather pleasurable make-out session on one of the sofas in their loft and he'd felt his stomach twist. Lucky Alec, because Magnus had enough of a reflex about him to jerk away and press his hand over his mouth and run.

Lucky bastard.

"You wanna go back to bed?"

Magnus's entire body ached at the word. _Bed._ He wasn't a big fan of sleeping, but never before had bed sounded so enticing. Except for maybe after he'd been taken to Hell, because he had nearly fainted when he got to crawl onto a proper mattress (with heated blankets, no less). But his body yearned to be in bed now, curled up against the pain, to fall asleep and not worry about waking up in ten minutes to throw up again.

The invisible but all too painful knife twisted in his stomach again. He flexed his fingers against the cold linoleum floor and curled them into a fist. "Ah... maybe not."

"I'll get you some tea, then, okay? Maybe it'll help relax you. Be right back."

Alec's hands left his hair and Magnus shivered, feeling suddenly bereft without his boyfriend's presence.

True, he generally always did. They were going on their one year, if you didn't count the sticky time after Camille and before the Dark War. Magnus wanted to make it special. His head hurt too much to think about it right now.

But now he was starting to shiver again. He flexed his fingers against his knees, kneading his fingers against what were perhaps the rattiest pair of sweatpants he owned. Oh... No. Those weren't his sweatpants. Those were Alec's. How did he get into Alec's sweatpants? No wonder they were a little big.

"Alec?" he called weakly.

There was a clack of something being roughly set down in the kitchen. "Yeah?" Alec's head popped around the corner a moment later, concern etched into the frown lines on his face. Magnus wished that he'd stop frowning. Alec's smile might have made him feel a lot better right now.

"Why'm I wearing your pants?"

Alec flicked his gaze to the offending pants and then looked a little sheepish. "Uh. In your rush to the bathroom earlier, you grabbed my pants instead of yours and you didn't notice..." he trailed off before shrugging. "I was going to say something, but you look too miserable to care, really. And it's kind of cute." And there was a smile, a brief one, but it warmed Magnus's heart just for the flicker of a second before the icy grip of sickness reclaimed its place.

"Thanks," Magnus muttered. "... I wondered why my ankle was cold," he mumbled, poking his finger through a hole on the ankle.

Alec laughed softly, but it was tense, with nerves and uneasiness. "Hang on. Tea's coming." And then he was gone again, going back to the kitchen.

Magnus pressed his forehead against the toilet seat, sighing heavily. Maybe... he might try to go back to bed. Or at least brush his teeth. Or magic-brush his teeth. He wondered if Alec would be so kind as to drug his tea for him so he could sleep.

"Here we go." Alec rounded the corner again, although this time with his fingers curled around the familiar _I (heart) ~~NY~~ Brooklyn_ mug from the kitchen, in which Magnus himself had crossed off the New York part and wrote Brooklyn below in permanant marker. New York was beautiful in itself, no matter where, but Brooklyn was always his favourite place within. Mostly 'cause Alec was here with him.

His lips twitched up at the corners. "Oh, Alec. You're too good to me," he murmured, raising his head as the scent of tea wafted to his nostrils. Earl Grey today, just a splash of milk and two teaspoons of sugar.

"I try," Alec said quietly, folding his legs beneath him as he sat down next to Magnus. "Drink."

Magnus gripped the mug loosely, although Alec didn't let go of it, either. It was probably for the best. Magnus took a drink and sighed through his nose as the tea warmed his raw throat, flavor rushing over his tastebuds to chase away the burn of bile. "Too good to me..." he muttered, leaning sideways to rest his head against Alec's shoulder, his eyes slipping shut.

"You should go back to bed," Alec said quietly, his fingers playing with his hair again.

Magnus hummed. "Yes, I suppose I should."

"Are you okay to?"

Magnus shrugged, raising his head again. "I guess so. I'll try. Ugh." He gripped the toilet seat and started to push himself to his feet, his arms shaking from the strain of his own weight. He hated being sick. Thankfully, he hardly ever _got_ sick, because it was brutal.

"Hang on," Alec said, putting the mug onto the counter. "I'll help." He looped his arm around Magnus, helping him up to his feet. "Lean on me."

"I tend to try," Magnus replied absently, pressing into Alec's warmth. "Thanks... Alec."

"Uh huh. Let's just get you back to bed." Alec's voice was far-off, distant, although Magnus suspected it was because Alec was focusing so hard on trying to get him back to bed. He got like that. Wholly fixated on whatever he was doing. Alec's 'concentration' face was adorable. "What are you smiling at?" Alec muttered, kicking clothes out of the way.

"Nothin'," Magnus replied.

"You're thinking about me. You only look like that when you think about me," Alec muttered.

Magnus laughed weakly, stumbling the last foot away from Alec to collapse onto the bed, face-first. He groaned into the rumpled blankets and curled up, his bare feet hanging over the edge of the mattress.

"Magnus," Alec muttered.

"'m comfortable," Magnus muttered. As comfortable as he could be, a tall warlock laying width-wise instead of length-wise on a mattress.

"Come on, Magnus," Alec complained. "Lay down right, you'll be so much more comfortable."

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "Good here."

"Magnus..." Alec sighed. He stepped forward and wrapped what he could of the blankets around Magnus. "You're an idiot."

"A tired idiot," Magnus replied shortly, curling his fingers around the blanket and pulling it close. "Who's never going to eat fast food again."

"Yes, you will," Alec said patiently. "You rely on fast food too much _not_ to eat it again. Stay there."

"'m not goin' anywhere," Magnus mumbled into the blankets.

He must have been on the brink of sleep when Alec returned, because his boyfriend started mopping at his forehead with a cold cloth and he startled awake from the cold.

"Sorry," Alec apologized, although he didn't move away, pushing Magnus's bangs back.

"Mmm..." Magnus closed his eyes again as cold water trickled over the bridge of his nose. "This sucks, Alec."

"I know," Alec said sympathetically. "It's a wonder I haven't been taken down by it, what with Izzy trying to learn to cook."

Magnus snickered, stopping when it sent a jolt of pain through his body. "Ow."

Alec pressed the cloth against his forehead. "I wish I could help."

"You're doing great," Magnus muttered, smiling weakly at him. "Good to have somebody around... spent too long without you."

Alec swallowed and looked away. The cheek angled towards Magnus, he could see, was tinging red. "Is there anything else you want?" Alec murmured.

"Just you," Magnus said airily.

Alec paused. "You want me to get in bed with you?"

Magnus opened his eyes again; they kept fluttering. He couldn't keep them open. He wanted to sleep while he felt like he could. "If you want." His eyes closed again, so he didn't see Alec's reaction.

Alec was quiet for a moment. "Well, lucky for you," he said shortly, "I have nothing else to do right now." Then the mattress dipped as Alec's weight crawled onto it and Magnus opened his eyes again.

"No make-out sessions," Alec said sternly, although his eyes were smiling.

Magnus grinned halfheartedly. "Darn. That's totally what I wanted to do right now."

Alec laughed and leaned over, pressing his lips against Magnus's cheek. "That's all for now," he whispered, laying down next to him.

Magnus smiled and reached out for Alec's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Thanks. 's all I needed," he joked, letting his eyes close - again, again - and letting his body relax into the mattress.

"Go to sleep," Alec said quietly, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. "I'll be right here."

"I know," Magnus said tiredly, before he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did one for Alec, I had to do one for Magnus, too.
> 
> I do not own _The Mortal Instruments_. It belongs to Cassandra Clare.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
